1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floatation devices and more particularly pertains to a new floatation device for a pregnant woman for providing a flotation device for pregnant woman to relax comfortably in a prone position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floatation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, floatation devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,960; U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,040; U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,854; U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,306; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,586; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,999; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 392,145.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new floatation device for a pregnant woman. The prior art includes air raft members upon which users can rest in a prone position.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new floatation device for a pregnant woman which has many of the advantages of the floatation devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new floatation device for a pregnant woman which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art floatation devices, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a floatation raft member having a selected thickness; and also includes
a headrest member being attached upon a top and along a head end of the floatation raft member; and further includes handle members being attached upon the top of the floatation raft member; and also includes an insert member being removably attached to the floatation raft member; and further includes fastening members for fastening the insert member to the floatation raft member. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the floatation device for a pregnant woman in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new floatation device for a pregnant woman which has many of the advantages of the floatation devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new floatation device for a pregnant woman which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art floatation devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new floatation device for a pregnant woman for providing a flotation device for pregnant woman to relax comfortably in a prone position.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new floatation device for a pregnant woman that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new floatation device for a pregnant woman that allows a pregnant woman to relax on her stomach or to lie comfortably on her back and receive an even tan on the front and back of her body.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.